This invention pertains to compositions for treating animal, and particularly horses', hooves. Proper care of a horse's hooves, especially those of a performance horse or a work horse, is essential, because dry, cracked or otherwise damaged hooves are uncomfortable to a horse and can render him lame and unable to hold shoes, run, hunt, or perform his tasks. The keratinous tissue of a hoof is constantly subjected to an environment which promotes deterioration, including dirt, dust, bacteria, gravel and the like. The horse's great weight placed on his hooves promotes dryness, cracking and chipping, especially when combined with this environmentally caused deterioration. Because a horse must be on his feet during every phase of his life, including while sleeping, healthy hooves will allow him to perform more effectively and will ensure that he and his owner lead more comfortable lives.
Previous compositions have been made and used for the purpose of improving the condition of horses' hooves. U.S. Pat. No. 4,070,451 issued Jan. 24, 1978 to Price ("Price"), for instance, discloses an emulsion including glycerol stearate, petrolatum, lanolin wax, lanolin alcohols, stearic acid, mineral oil and paraffin to prevent or counteract drying, cracking or chipping of the horses. Hydrolized animal protein and imidazolinidyl urea are added as nutritional agents. Surfactants may also be added to the Price composition, and vitamin E may be added as an antioxidant and to fortify the hoof tissues. U.S. Pat. No. 3,989,817 issued Nov. 2, 1976 to Mayer ("Mayer") discloses treatment of animal finger and toenails with walnut oil. The walnut oil is said to increase the hardness of the nails, and is suspended in a neutral base carrier such as a water-in-oil emulsion. A water soluble iodide salt such as potassium iodide may be added as a promoter or catalyst.
Other preparations have utilized various oils and emulsions primarily aimed at retaining moisture already in the hoof.